It's Okay to Let Go
by xXSadistic-RoseXx
Summary: Demyx's family had been working for the government as its top bounty hunters and were brutally murdered without his knowing. Sudden facts start to become reality as he figures out bit by bit what had truly murdered them. Rating may go up.


Hmm, I wanted to go ahead and try a serious fanfiction as my first fic on this account. This is actually quite short… I plan to write more in later chapters. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the concept of this story.

-+-

**R**ain poured down like bullets, causing mud to emit from the earth so as to swallow everyone up if it could. The sky was dark due to the black mass of intimidating clouds that promised an electrical storm. A sea of stone blocks occupied the ground which a selected few stood upon. All the people formed a crowd around a large rectangular hole but that wasn't what was important. The object of importance lay near the hole, a hickory wood coffin which held the remains of a very important person. A preacher spoke on behalf of the late male that had once been among the living but was to be buried six feet under.

Some of the people held the highest sympathy for the kind man who breathed no more. Most of them clueless family members but the others knew his secret. They kept it to themselves and watched with stone cold eyes as the family members cried a river of salt tears that blended in with the pure rain. Everyone's black outfits were soaked since black umbrellas were no where to be seen. The storm had come so suddenly that it was almost paranormal. The youngest male, the son of the unfortunate or maybe lucky corpse held within the smooth coffin, stayed as strong as he could. His aunts tried to provide support for him but he turned them away. The person he held closest in his heart was gone and never to come back again but he wouldn't take that piece of information in. It was false.

"He should've never died," one of his Aunts spoke. "It just isn't right to be stripped away of a loving father. Life will just never be the same."

The youngest male looked up towards his Aunt who held her hands on his shoulder. He could see the pain held in her dark brown eyes. It was a look he had never seen before and yet his bright blue hues held strong. The rain wouldn't put him down and neither will the body in the coffin. It was a fake situation, they were playing a trick on him or this was just a nightmare. His father will come back; he knew his old man would. He always came back, why did everyone grieve so much? They weren't with his father like he was. The young, naïve boy pulled away from his Aunt and ran towards the coffin but turned around to look at the crowd.

His Aunt looked like she had stepped out of the line of people so as to chase him but she stopped. He held such determination in his eyes that she was unable to stop him and only stifled a sob into a white handkerchief.

"My dad's alive! You'll see! He's alive and well and this coffin holds no one! He'll come home and we won't be there to greet him since you all insist on him being gone! Why do you all lie? It's all a lie!" the young blonde shouted out.

His small hands balled up into tiny fists. The obvious was false and his beliefs were the truth. Nothing else could prove him wrong. His blue orbs glared angrily at his father's sister, comforted by her other sisters, who had buckled down onto the ground, trying to hold back but failing miserably.

"Demyx, p-please… c-come… back… here," she stuttered through her sobs.

The seven year old child only ran up to the coffin that his Aunt had been trying so hard to keep him from. Black clad people only looked on seeing as the truth would have to be told so why not sooner. Demyx used his strength to open the top half of the lid to reveal his late father, a hole in the top of his head like a bullet mark. A sob escaped the young male as he placed his right hand over the corpse's cheek only to retract it due to the cold touch. His once strong blue orbs now blurred with the same salt tears that all the other family members had let loose. He placed his forehead upon the side of the wooden inanimate object and let his sobs go. His throat clenched up as his senses all seemed to fade.

A soft splash could be heard as the form of the young boy slumped down on the muddy earth. He slammed his fist down into the liquefied substance which resulted in another splash that now mixed in with his already soaked hair and outfit. Realization of what was happening had finally hit him and his father was never coming back, not ever again. Life was never going to be the same and his father was all he had left in the world. His Aunts wouldn't stand being near him since he was a near spitting image of his paternal figure. Demyx allowed his chin to rest on his chest as he felt the hot tears slide down his pale cheeks.

There were soft footfalls and then silence behind him as his Aunt came towards him. His tear stained face turned to look at her with his tear filled eyes but only found that she turned away at the sight of him. Why had he repulsed her so? His answer was already stamped in his head but did she have to react like that? Firm hands made their way to his shoulders as his body was hoisted up to his unsteady feet. Demyx could tell his Aunt was close to breaking down herself as she was shaking when she helped him up. His other Aunts didn't even seem to care anymore, they looked passed him as if he was never really there.

"Where will I go," the child asked with a hoarse voice as he tried his best to stabilize his balance.

His black outfit was stained with mud as the rain showed no mercy. Demyx's sleeked back blonde hair was now a mess and his bangs were matted down upon his forehead. His bright blue hues looked up at his Aunt's eyes but this time with a pleading look. He needed to know what was going to happen to him now that his father was no longer there to take care of him.

"I… don't know," she started but looked away. "You can't come with me and my sisters will only reject you. I'm sorry but you must understand I just can't take you in. You'd be a burden."

The young boy looked at her with a hurt expression and this only resulted in more tears. She walked away highly upset and her husband glared at Demyx with such vivaciousness that the young male stepped away as if his Uncle was right in front of him. He felt like a piece of trash that no one would dare want or touch. It was just him now in this big scary world. No one would help him through his stages of life it seemed and right now the male needed someone to lean on.

He looked around at the unmoving crowd and found that he had been the center of attention the whole time. His feet felt like stone wedges as he trudged back to where he had once been. Demyx looked up to see his Aunt was no longer there anymore. She had left and the young boy also noted that the rest of his dad's siblings were no longer in view either. A soft sigh escaped his soft lips as he found that they had abandoned him. So all they really cared about was his father did they? He meant nothing when his father was gone? Who would be there to support and protect him? Family, does it even mean anything anymore?

Someone new stepped out of the crowd but it wasn't anyone of importance. This male had a shovel in his hand and soon four other people stepped out and placed the newly closed coffin in the hole that was meant to be its eternal resting place. That was when the sea of black started to disappear in the direction they had come from. Demyx stayed there seeing as he had no where to go and it would be proper to watch until everything was done. He tried hard to stay calm but as soon as the first shovel of dirt was tossed onto the coffin, the small form found himself slumped on the ground once more. His Aunt wasn't there to help him up this time and it didn't seem like she would anymore.

Stifling his sobs, the male wiped away any tears that dared to slide down his cheek. He would have to be strong for his late father and show that he could make it on his own even though he had only experienced life for seven years. Though how could he go home? They forgot about him already? He was the last of his father's legacy and they treated him like dirt. It was sickening.

His bright blue hues shut tight so as to wish that he could wake up now. This was all a dream and he was having a nightmare. He managed to open his eyelids to see that this was no dream but a reality. Demyx found that someone had been standing next to for a little bit and looked up to see who it was. The person was a male with long jet black hair held in a ponytail. What was odd though was he wore an eye patch over his right eye and sported a jagged like scar that ran from his left jaw bone to his left cheek. It actually scared the kid as he found himself scooting away. This little action catching the attention of the older male as he turned to look at the child with his one golden orb.

"What are you scooting away for?" he asked with a quizzical tone.

Demyx merely stayed where he was for the time being and allowed his arms to wrap around his knees and bring them closer to his chest. His head buried into them so as to create his own little protective ball. The footfalls of the other could be heard as the elder neared him and crouched down to his level. A bare hand offered to Demyx so as to help him up.

"You probably think I'm a murderous stranger. I get that a lot," he started, still holding his hand out. "Though I'm actually your father's… business partner as you can say and best friend. Name's Xigbar."

The boy looked up at the mention of his father and recognized the name. He had never seen this male before but his father had mentioned him once or twice. His blue hues looked at the hand as if it were life threatening but slowly allowed his himself to uncurl from his protective ball and placed his left hand upon the other's. A firm handshake was given which caused the younger boy to try and take back his hand but found it useless due to his weaker strength. Though the scarred male did release him.

"You always this scared?" he asked with a mock hurt expression. "Though I wouldn't blame you. If I looked at myself for the first time I'd probably be like, 'Get the hell away from me Scarface'."

The younger male chuckled at the other's self diss and noticed the grin on the elder's face. He looked pass the male to the tombstone that now marked the resting place of his father. Everything was forgotten as he stood up shakily and went over towards the newly replaced dirt and stared at the headstone. The elder male only stood up straight, regaining his previous stature but didn't follow the boy. They seemed to be the only two left there as everyone else had gone. The Preacher was still there and waited for Demyx to be done so that the boy could be taken to an orphanage. As the younger male stood by he looked over towards the holy man and noticed that Xigbar was now talking to him. He listened in to their conversation.

"So what's to happen to the boy?" the one eyed male asked.

"He's to be taken to an orphanage since he had no parents and his other family members don't want him anymore. It's quite sad really," he answered in a somewhat low tone so to keep Demyx from hearing but the child had heard it.

The blonde looked in shock as he found out how his future was going to be spent. In an orphanage. It was a poisonous word that Demyx didn't want to hear. He had known some people that lived in an orphanage and how they had no choice with who they got to live with or where they lived. His heart started to beat faster against his rib cage as he looked back towards the fresh grave. There was no way he was leaving this city, he wanted to visit his late father's grave, not move far away from it. For once, pessimistic views took place in the child's mind tract and his entire body shook.

Demyx found it hard to stay where he was since he wanted to run and keep on running. Run away from all the problems that this world thrust upon him and never stop until his heart quit beating. He looked back towards the other two who were still talking and a sigh emitted from the child's lips as he found himself trapped in a way. They were still talking but what else was there to talk about? He was to go to an orphanage and that was it. The two of them couldn't possibly be talking about the weather, it was horrible. While scooting back a bit, the male tried to strain his ears so as to catch any tidbits of their conversation.

"You know Xigbar, you had suffered a heavy casualty such as that boy," the preacher began. "You also knew his father fairly well. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to take him."

"The boy is scared of me. You know what my job is and what it does to people and yet you try and give him to me? He could end up like my family did and you know that… You're treating him like some kind of unwanted animal, you know that right?" the other replied in a low tone.

"His family rejects him. The orphanage is no place for a kid like him to go. It would be cruel to force that choice upon him when he could very well be taken and killed due to his relation with his father. You'd be the better protector since those people are merciless to the children of the person they killed. In fact they would seek them out so as to not have them seek revenge upon them. So he would probably have a better life if he were with you. A safer life at that. I can mail you the papers," he seemed to plead.

Demyx gave a confused look as they talked about him being killed. Now he was seriously thinking about running away. What had he done to pull off the world's most cruel nature? His father couldn't harm a fly. What did his father do that turned so many people against him? That could explain the death dealing mark he had noticed on his paternal figure's forehead. He then focused his blue hues on the male with the ponytail seeing as he held his right hand over the bridge of his nose.

"I'd rather not but if you're going to insist then fine," the taller male replied with a frown. "I don't know how I'm going to bring it up to the kid though."

"Just go up and tell him that you'll be his foster father," the holy man replied with a pleased tone of voice. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Demyx looked between the two of them and shook his head, causing loose drops of the rain and dirt mix to spray upon the ground. Why couldn't his Aunts get over the way he looked like his father and take him in but no, they wanted to give him up for adoption. Why did his mother have to leave the face of the planet so soon? His blue orbs fell on the tombstone next to the freshly dug up one. It held the remains of his mother or what was left of her.

He remembered seeing her for the last time but it was in pieces. His father was angry he could remember but tried to keep his rage in a cage as so to comfort the young child. Those people that the preacher talked about must've been the same people who got to his mother.

Demyx seemed to look off into space as he felt something take hold of his left shoulder. The seven year old looked up see that it was his new guardian. He looked back down and wiped his eye with the back of his right hand.

"I heard your conversation," he stated in a very low and soft tone.

"Well then, that saves me the trouble of telling you everything," the older male replied enthusiastically. "Though how much of it?"

"All of it," Demyx replied sullenly.

"Ah, I'm sorry kid. You shouldn't have heard all of that. You're safe with…"

"Why did they kill my dad? What did he do to them? They killed my mom too didn't they?" Demyx interrupted with a barrage of questions.

"Your father was a well known man. Who knows what kind of motives someone had against him. You know how some people become crazed stalkers… That probably didn't help but I don't know. As for your mom, I'm not sure…" Xigbar explained but he knew very well what happened.

Demyx remained silent for the time being and took the hand that had been placed on his shoulder for comfort. He gave a weak grin up to older male but behind it was a near soul less shell.

"Can we go now?" he asked finally. "I'm cold."

"Sure thing," the one eyed male replied.

Demyx held the hand for comfort as they walked away from the grave and looked back. He knew he would be coming back but walking away was hard on him. The child turned his attention back to what was in front of him and allowed his bright hues to trail the earth before him. They both navigated their way around the headstones towards the small gravel street up ahead where one vehicle lay.

"Goodbye dad," Demyx spoke in an inaudible tone that even he himself couldn't hear except he knew he said it.

-+-

AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed reading it. A bit dark no? Well it wont be like this throughout the entire story. It'd make me look like a criminal or something. Oh and just for the record, I wouldn't be like his Aunts. I'd take Demyx home any second.


End file.
